1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention herein relate to a display device including a timing controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a display device includes a display panel for displaying an image and a driving circuit driving the display panel. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels. Each of the plurality of pixels includes a thin film transistor (“TFT”), a liquid crystal capacitor, and a storage capacitor. A driving circuit includes a source driver for outputting a data driving signal to the data lines, a gate driver for outputting a gate driving signal for driving the gate lines, and a timing controller for controlling the source driver and the gate driver.
Such a display device may apply a gate-on voltage to a gate electrode of a TFT connected to a gate line corresponding to an image area, and then apply a data voltage corresponding to a display image to a source electrode of the TFT to display the image.